Air pollution has become an increasing problem due to the increase of the use of automobiles and motorcycles. The air pollution problem is epitomized in cities where gasoline being used as a fuel for automobiles and motorcycles has added to pollution fumes input to the environment. In order to improve the air quality in cities or towns, it is advantageous to use manually powered bicycles or electric bicycles as a transportation mechanism. The subject invention is directed to an electric bicycle which may either be driven by electrical power or manually operated by the user. Through use of the electric bicycle of the instant invention concept, air quality may be improved.